Aku Menunggumu
by Azufina
Summary: Dia pikir menunggumu adalah hal yang sia-sia. Tapi bagiku tidak. Oneshot, SasuNaru, Warnings inside. Author newbie.


Well, fic ini terispirasi dari lagu Ungu yang berjudul, erh...saya lupa judulnya, pokoknya yang ada liriknya gini lho: "Kuingin kau tahu, diriku disini menanti dirimu..." wkwk gitu deh 0.

**Pair: SasuNaru, Onesided! NaruSaku**

**Rated: T**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre: Angst, Romance, & Drama**

**Warn: Shou-ai, typo(s), semi-canon, author newbie -_-**

.

.

.

Selama tiga tahun, aku menunggu sesuatu yang aku tahu tak akan pernah datang. Aku tak begitu mengerti dengan hatiku, tapi aku tahu satu hal; "Aku hanya ingin kau ada disisiku".

Kupandangi awan yang mendung dan membuatku teringat akan kejadian tiga tahun yang lalu –saat kau masih bersamaku. Selama tiga tahun itu pula aku berlatih sekuat tenaga untuk membawamu pulang, ke rumahmu, rumah kita. Sebenarnya, janji itu bukan demi Sakura, tapi aku melakukannya karena aku mencintaimu, –_kuyakin kau tak berpikir begitu_.

.

.

.

Lagi-lagi, aku melihat Naruto menangis. Dia bukan laki-laki yang cengeng, dia adalah laki-laki terkuat yang pernah ada, tapi kurasa sampai kapanpun dia takkan pernah berhenti untuk mengejar Sasuke –orang yang sangat penting untuknya. Hatiku sangat sakit mengetahui dia selalu terluka karena orang brengsek itu. Naruto pantas mendapatkan yang lebih baik, bukan orang brengsek seperti Sasuke. Bahkan ia rela bersujud pada Raikage demi Sasuke, dia benar-benar bodoh, dan aku lebih bodoh karena baru menyadari kalau aku mencintai Naruto.

_Padahal aku mencintainya, tapi dia tak memandang kearahku._

Perang itu sudah selesai. Walau banyak shinobi yang mati, pengorbanan mereka tidak sia-sia. Mereka berkorban dengan sepenuh hati, demi kedamaian di dunia shinobi. Naruto berhasil mengalahkan Uchiha Obito, wujud asli dari Tobi, _dan Uchiha Sasuke_. Saat itu aku melihatnya duduk bersimpuh di sebelah Sasuke, tangannya memegang erat tangan pemuda pucat itu seakan tak ingin membiarkannya pergi. Tetapi sepasang mata _Sapphire-_nya yang indah memandang kosong. Aku tahu, untuk mencintainya, sudah tak ada harapan lagi.

_Dimana mata Sapphire-mu yang bersinar indah itu? Dimana cahayanya?_

Uchiha Sasuke tidak mati, lebih tepatnya dipaksakan untuk tidak mati. Sejak perang itu, ia 'tertidur'. Orang yang kucintai, Uzumaki Naruto, merawatnya layaknya seorang 'istri'. Setiap hari ia akan membawakan keranjang berisi buah-buahan berupa tomat –makanan favorit Sasuke. Mengajaknya berbicara walaupun tidak ada respon sama sekali. Bunganya selalu ia ganti setiap hari, Mawar kuning dengan gradasi biru langit.

Keadaan Naruto sendiri tidak begitu baik, tubuhnya jadi lemah sejak perang itu –walaupun Kyuubi masih ada ditubuhnya. Ia divonis tidak akan bisa menjadi seorang ninja lagi. Saat Tsunade-shishou menyatakan itu, ia hanya tersenyum dan mengatakan, "Sasuke yang akan menjadi Hokage agar ia bisa melindungiku," miris sekali. Karena tidak ada kemungkinan Sasuke akan 'bangun'. Sekalipun Sasuke 'bangun', ia akan dijatuhi hukuman mati.

_Kau begitu menyedihkan, dan itu membuatku sakit_

_._

_._

_._

"Baa-chan, aku...ingin mengeluarkan Kyuubi dari tubuhku,"

"Berhenti bercanda, Gaki. Aku sedang sibuk,"

"Baa-chan tak perlu khawatir, karena seorang Uzumaki tidak akan mati hanya karena bijuu dikeluarkan dari tubuhnya,"

DUAKK!

"Apa yang kau bicarakan, hah?! Apa kau tahu itu akan sangat berbahaya? Kau tak perlu mengatakan hal tidak berguna seperti itu!

"Aku serius...baa-chan..."

Setetes air mata mengalir dari _Sapphire-_nya. Membuat hati Sang Hokage melunak, ia tak ingin bocah kesayangannya menangis seperti ini, ia tak tega.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau ingin melakukan hal bodoh seperti itu? Itu hanya akan membahayakan nyawamu..."

"Aku...sudah tak kuat...hiks. Rasanya seperti kehilangan bagian dari diriku, aku merindukan Sasuke! Aku...hiks, benar-benar merindukannya..."

Air mata masih mengalir deras dari kedua _Sapphire_nya yang indah itu. Tubuhnya gemetaran, orang-orang pasti tak akan mengira sesosok Uzumaki Naruto yang selalu terlihat tegar, saat ini malah kelihatan seperti anak kecil yang rapuh.

"Naruto..."

Naruto bukanlah orang yang bodoh sampai ia ingin mengeluarkan Kyuubi, bijuu terkuat dari seluruh bijuu, monster berekor. Setelah 3 tahun perang dunia Shinobi keempat telah usai dan semuanya telah berubah. Ratusan ribu shinobi telah mengorbankan nyawa demi Kyuubi, demi dirinya. Tiga tahun yang lalu, di saat ia harus bertarung melawan Sasuke. Pertarungan antar Shinobi Kelas Satu. Pertarungan yang sudah ditakdirkan, pertarungan Uchiha dengan Senju.

"_Sasuke, kuberi kau kesempatan. Pulang ke Konoha bersamaku, aku masih bisa menerimamu..." _

'_...aku selalu menyayangimu dan mencintaimu'. Tambahnya dalam hati. Sungguh, ia ingin bersama seperti dulu lagi, ia ingin bersama Team 7 dengan anggota yang lengkap, ia ingin bersama Sasuke!_

"_Kau ingat? Kita sudah pernah membicarakan tentang ini, sama seperti yang kukatakan pada saat itu, kau yang akan mati sebagai pecundang!" _

_Mata Onyx itu telah berubah menjadi Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan. Tatapannya benar-benar penuh kebencian. Satu-satu tujuannya adalah membunuh pemuda berambut pirang di depannya. Kalau bisa ia ingin membunuhnya secara perlahan-lahan, ia benar-benar membencinya!_

"_Kau adalah orang terbodoh yang pernah kukenal, orang yang paling brengsek..."_

"_Heh? Kau yang bodoh, seharusnya kau tak perlu repot-repot mengejarku. Apa yang kau lakukan selama ini hanya sia-sia. Aku menyesal telah mengenal orang seperti dirimu!"_

_ Aku sangat yakin perkataannya adalah kebohongan semata. Ia pasti sangat senang memiliki teman sepertiku, karena dia pernah mengakui kalau aku adalah teman yang berharga untuknya._

_._

_._

_._

_Tubuh pucat itu berlumuran darah, pandangannya menyiratkan kehampaan. Bibirnya menyeringai seakan senang akan hal itu. _

"_K-kau sudah menjadi pahlawan eh?"_

"_..."_

"_K-kau sangat b-bodoh," tangan pucat itu mengacak-acak pelan rambut pemuda di depannya. _

"_Sa...suke kenapa?"_

_Sebulir kristal mengalir lagi dari kedua sapphire itu. Ia menangis dalam diam, rasanya ia kehilangan cahaya hidupnya._

"_K-kau tahu? Se-semua ini s-sudah d-ditakdirkan," akhirnya bibir pucat itu tersenyum. Menampakkan sebuah senyuman yang tulus._

"_Aku tidak mengerti..." _

"_A-aku akan pu-pulang..."_

"_Kau berjanji 'kan? Naruto menggenggam tangan Sasuke, kali ini ia ingin berharap. Mengharapkan sesuatu yang bahkan tidak pasti._

"_Aku akan menikahimu, karena aku mencintaimu,"_

"_Aku juga mencintai Sasuke, aku akan berusaha sebisa mungkin mengurus rumah! Kita akan selalu bersama!"_

"_Hn...Dobe"_

"_Arigatou, Teme!"_

**RUANG ICU**

Saatnya mengeluarkan bijuu dari dalam tubuh Naruto. Segel di perutnya juga hampir setengah terbuka. Detak jantungnya semakin melemah.

'Kumohon, bertahanlah Naruto...' Sang Hokage berusaha keras demi bocah kesayangannya itu, orang yang telah ia anggap sebagai cucunya, adiknya sendiri.

Naruto meminta Kyuubi dikeluarkan dari tubuhnya agar ia bisa secepatnya bertemu dengan suaminya, pendamping hidupnya. Hingga saat ini Naruto masih mencintai Sasuke, berharap di kemudian hari Sasuke bisa bangun dari tidur panjangnya dan melamar sang Uzumaki. Mengeluarkan Kyuubi dengan harapan bisa disegel kedalam tubuh Sasuke, agar Sasuke bisa menepati janjinya.

'Aku menunggumu...Sasuke'

.

.

"Ba-bagaimana ini Tsunade-shishou?! Detak jantungnya semakin melemah!"

"Berusalahah sekuat tenaga! Kita harus berhasil!"

'Ya, kita pasti berhasil, aku akan mewujudkan impian Sasuke dan Naruto!'

_Kuingin kau tahu, diriku disini menanti dirimu_

_Meski kutunggu hingga ujung waktuku_

_Dan berharap rasa ini 'kan abadi untuk selamanya_

_Dan izinkan aku, memeluk dirimu kali ini saja_

_Kuucapkan "Selamat Tinggal" untuk selamanya_

_Dan berharap rasa ini 'kan abadi untuk selamanya_

**Rumah Sakit KONOHA**

"Uchiha Sasuke dalam masa kritis!"

"A-apa?!

'Sial...aku pasti bisa, membuatnya bangun!'

.

.

.

Kenapa? Kenapa ruangan ini sangat gelap? Aku takut dan kesepian...

"Naruto..."

Siapa? Siapa itu?

"Hn. Ayo kita pulang, Naruto-dobe,"

"Te-teme?" Disini gelap..."

"Makanya ayo kita pulang,"

"I-iya..."

Tangan Sasuke terus menarik tanganku, aku tak tahu sedang berjalan kemana karena ruangan ini sangat gelap. Perlahan-lahan kulihat setitik cahaya diujung sana, Sasuke terus menuntunku. Ia menggenggam tanganku dengan lembut.

"Hn, dobe. Kita sudah sampai,"

"Huh?"

"Kau tahu? Tampangmu benar-benar idiot dua kali lipat dari biasanya jika seperti itu,"

Sekali Teme, benar-benar Teme. Ternyata tak ada yang berubah darinya. Tapi aku senang karena setelah sekian lama akhirnya aku bisa bersamanya. Ini bukan mimpi 'kan? Sekalipun ini adalah mimpi, kumohon jangan ada yang membangunkanku, karena ini adalah mimpi terindah dari hidupku.

"Ne, Teme. Kau lupa janjimu!"

"Hn. Menikahlah denganku Naruto Uzumaki," kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum. Ia benar-benar tampan!

"Hiks...Tentu, Uchiha Sasuke, Teme no Bakaaaaa!"

"Hn," kali ini Sasuke menampakkan senyumnya yang paling indah, yang hanya ditujukan kepada dobenya seorang.

_Tiga tahun yang lalu kau 'tertidur', saat ini kau telah 'bangun' dan membuatku 'tidur' bersamamu. _

Penantian selama bertahun-tahun dengan penuh liku itu akhirnya berkahir. Mereka bertemu. Saling mencintai. Dan 'hidup' bahagia, di suatu tempat yang tak pernah ada di dunia ini.

.

.

.

.

.END./?/

25/04/2014.

Azufina.

**A/N**: Ano...ini fic pertama yang aku publish di fandom naruto meski udah jadi reader sejak dulu/?/ tapi rasanya sulit untuk membuat fanfic ==; aku tau ini romance-nya lebay gitu, tapi yaa mau gimana lagi kalo udah ngebet pengen nulis ==; duh jadi kasian sama Sakuranya...kau dengan Sai saja nak wkwk.

Mohon kritik dan sararannya ^^


End file.
